Voyage on Jade Roads
by sylvosdono
Summary: We lead our lives upon roads of jade. Behind our march, you'll find fields of graves." A fanfic with my family and close friends as the cast. The story's time starts before Luffy's and will end in the New World after Luffy arrives.


**-~{****Voyage on Jade Roads****}~-**

**[CHAPTER I – That Day] **

It started like any other day, sun gleaming through cloud scattered skies, ocean breezes weaving peaceful patterns in the tall grass, and sounds of children enjoying their dreamy days. All was right in the chain isles of Tonu Veloir, and my mom's shop was busy as usual. Orders from private arms dealers came in from all corners of the ocean, and I, being the eldest son in the house, have to make sure that we complete each to the letter. It's not too bad a job: gather the ores, check the tools, refine and combine, and carry them to the smiths in the shop- just thinking of it as strength training for a sailor helps make the chore that much easier. That's my dream, to sail the oceans of this world and see what great things can be made from the ores that I'll find; but until then I got to make sure mom's smiths don't scold me for forgetting anything.

I should mention that I live on the South Veloir, the merchant district of this chain of islands; minor details make the story after all. I've been here for as long as I can remember, and ever since I was born I've been turning ores to goods for stores – knowing how to handle tools intimidates the bullies so I'm quite fortunate for all of it. I also have a younger sister but she's normally around the shop singing and entertaining the girls in the front; she's fun to tease and make fun of, but I'd recommend that you do it when there aren't any tools within reach. She gave me a bloody nose once, a new scent and a matching bruise- since I have a sensitive sense of smell it was a thoughtful gift for my insults, I guess. My mother is the head smith, people tell me she's a master of the trade but I've never seen any other blades or armors aside from hers so I can't confirm it. As for my father, well I don't know him at all. My mom told me that he went on his way after my sister was born; she doesn't speak about him much. I do have very vague memories of a hooded man boarding a ship with a warm smile; I guess I want to find him again to ask him why he had to go.

As the day winds down the shops close, the pubs open, and the workers go enjoy a group dinner and drink. Being 13, I don't get any of the good stuff but at least I get to see the cute store girls. "Hey Goh, I heard your mom's shop did great again today," exclaimed a voice in the crowd. As I turned to find the voice, I was shocked to see who it was.

"Uncle?! Yeah, my arms hurt, so we must've been busy- but what are you doing here?"

My Uncle was a resident of North Veloir, the governing island of the chain- he's loaded.

"Now if I wasn't keeping an eye on you, who knows what troubles you would find with drunkards," he responded.

"Ha Ha *sarcasm*, I only find troubles with the pretty drunkards, and I don't need any supervision for that," I exclaimed.

"Well you'll need to grow a few more inches before they can see you Little Goh *smiles*, so where's your mom?"

I was hesitant to tell him, since he was picking on me and all, but adults don't know any better so I told him anyway. "She's over by the back of the pub with my sister and the other smiths, what's up?"

"Your sister is 10 now and I remember her having an interest in singing. My friend has finished his music hall in North Veloir and I think she'd like it- plus your mom doesn't like the idea of your sister working with tools as her career."

To be honest I do have mixed feelings about the matter, but mom's right – as usual- Aira should be given a more glamorous field of study; a field without hammers to throw at me when I call her names. "Well I hope things work out Uncle."

"As do I. Good luck with the girls, Little Goh *chuckles*."

Normally I would've replied with something crude, but I was too busy trying to figure out how to get more feminine attention; there's only so many times a kid can fall over with a glass of milk before the sympathy is replaced with pity.

So the next day came and the Sylvos Smiths were up before the sun and ready for the next order, I'm technically not a "smith" yet so I got some leeway. When I did finally get up a new smell was in the air. It smelled as if a familiar and painfully vivid scent was combined with salt and steel- I was eager to see what sort alloy I would find. The combination that I was sniffing out wasn't from any of the things we made and merchant ships of the South Blue region only have a set list of items they carry to this island. I got up and ran to the docks. The sensation of finding a new material to work with filled my head; but all that was lost when I got to my destination. When I combined the scent with the sight it clicked: the source of the smell was steel covered in blood and the sea- not a new alloy.

I've heard stories of the changing times, remembering the chatter amongst the workers I began to tremble. I still remember every detail of that day; it was the day pirates came to Tonu Veloir.


End file.
